Deceiver
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Deceive is always bad. Specially when someone you care for is in danger. ANGST.


_**Deceiver **__**of hearts**_

By Inugami.

Roy x Edward

**Disclaimer****: **Full Metal Alchemist characters belong to their respective authors and those who had bought the franchise license. This is written only for fun, I don't earn any money despite I need it.

English is not my mother language, so please forgive me for any grammatical mistake.

You already know, the Roy x Ed pairing is not one of my favorites. But I have a lot of feelings blocked in my heart, and they are making me suffer, so I want to throw them away writing this one-shot.

Abuse hints and lemon, deceive, lies, probable death of one of the characters or both, in brief **ANGST**. If you don't like those things, or in the case you idolize Ed or Roy, better not to read it unless you like to see them suffer or you were an angst-fan.

Written as an Edward's POV. Timeline?, that sweet alternate fan-ending in which Ed and Al stay in their alchemy world after Conqueror of Shambala.

**WARNING! **If you don't like yaoi, this is male x male relationship, please move backwards to the previous page or close the window. Please don't say I didn't warn.

_**Special notes:**_ thanks to everyone who had left any review, had put my fanfics in their favorite list and those who had read my ffs. You're a valuable support to continue!

Really, your sudden confession astonished me. I don't know if I am too naïve, or you are a damn good actor, but I always thought that everything was true and sincere.

Always too annoying. Irritating. Tiresome. Obnoxious. Ambitious. Mean. Unfriendly. Arrogant. Haughty. Handsome. Seductive… Eh, what the hell I'm saying?! I fell onto your trap like an idiot. You, Colonel Roy Mustang, made me to give you the best of me to your selfish satisfaction.

Teasing me at first, just to call my attention to you; and obviously, you got it. Then, you began to act kindly, to get my trust to you with the purpose of alluring me. Then, your best move.

I remember… That afternoon you called me with the excuse of submitting my report personally. You sent lieutenant Hawkeye to somewhere to get some documents and other stuff with the sole purpose of delay her. Then, you locked the door, and at this point everything seemed ordinary, despite the fact you looked _particularly_ charming. While I was giving my report to you, I felt my heart beating at an unusual speed, but why? In that moment I didn't understood, until you made me know.

In less than a minute, you stood up from your desk, got closer to me and stole my first kiss.

When we got apart, the only thing I did was blushing. And realize, in spite of myself, that _the kiss was pleasant to me._

So, you declared your love to me. And I, who thanks to your damned seduction techniques changed my disgust to you into an innocent love, I believed that you really loved me. With a childish pride I thought that was me, not lieutenant Hawkeye or another woman but me, the _chosen one_ by your heart. And I was ingenuously happy.

Even Al noticed it. I was less grumpy at that time.

We began to date, to meet "casually" on the corridors and places inside the headquarters, to share furtive kisses, words and glances that only we understood.

Until that fateful night. Although in that time it didn't seemed so fateful after all.

You dated me to your house. Man, you were cruel that night; you knew that I was willing to do anything for Al, to protect him, to recover his body, to reach our goal, everything for him. So you forced me to give you my body in exchange for the information. And I did it, because I was trapped in your scheme. You knew I was willing because you planned it.

You began to pull myself towards you as you made when we were alone. But this time your kisses were more passionate. While you kissed me, you dropped the information slowly, at the same time that you let your hands wander over my young and virgin body. That made me crave for more, information and touch.

And you made my wishes come true.

You removed my clothes slowly, revealing more information with each piece of clothing you removed from my body. When I was naked, I realized what did you wanted, and the fact that there were _a lot more_ of information missing yet. So, I began to get it, letting you make anything that you wanted with my body, after all, at that point you had made me wanted it. And I didn't mind the pain or the humiliation, getting the fucking information was the most important thing.

But the worst part came after that.

Sex became an addiction. Under the pretext of your love, you used my young body again and again, and driven to the instinct and desire, it replied. It didn't matter, because I was _convinced that you loved me_; so, the fact that you fucked me everytime you wanted was just a proof of all your love, the proof that you wanted more from me. I was stupid.

But there's no evil that lasts for thousand years. Because little by little I began to open my eyes. Realizing that always was more sex than kisses, that the love manifestations that you gave to me at the beginning of our relationship. Though I needed the information, the benefits and privileges so I pretended to be as naïve as before, and letting you think that I was still under your control, when the truth was that the roles had been reversed and now it was me who was using you.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I recovered Al's body, but not my limbs. But I'm satisfied, except for a detail that had worried me lately.

You seem to be _too interested_ in Alphonse.

I know you more than you think, Mustang. That's the reason why I try to get you away from him, because I'm aware of your intentions. Al is still innocent in this matter, and I had noticed that he's falling slowly but surely onto the same trap I fell before.

I don't want Al suffering the same as me, especially after all this things I had faced.

That's why I thrust the blade of my transmuted automail in your chest, while you see me with disbelief in those brown eyes. Maybe as a way to redeem yourself, you confess me that everything you did was because you felt sexually attracted to me, not because of love… But you learnt to really love me.

Too late, Mustang. There's no more love, I answer at the same time that my weapon goes deeper into your heart, tearing it the same way you tore mine. And I show you my hatred despising your love qualifying it as a "damn lie", although I know that, deeper inside, you are saying the truth.

And no one will know why your body was found dead in your office, nor the way in which you were killed, neither why your expression was that calm. No one, except me.

Don't think that my tears during your funeral were false; anyways, I loved you, and knowing that I'll never see you again is made up only for the fact that Al will be safe… And since in the end you were brave enough to say the truth, I transmuted for you the most beautiful yellow roses you had never seen before… Because, as you said that afternoon when this drama began, _"this will be our secret…"_

**Ending talk****:** Ahhh… There's nothing that I hate most than deceive. Making someone believe that you love him or her is cruel. But is also cruel that the person was unable to realize that is being deceived.

I was told about some unpleasant things. However, I don't hate him; after all, although late, he was honest with me and anyone could make a mistake. Anyways, is hurting to know that everything was based in a lie, in a selfish interest… And the fact of being as stupid to be deceived in that way. But now these things are part of the past and that's the way I must take them, so writing this fanfic is a part of my process to overcome it.

When I finished it, is 4'o clock at night. My eyelids are heavy, due for the sleep and for crying too much, but at least I could relieve myself from all those things I had on my heart and now I can sleep quietly.

Surely you are wondering why Ed transmuted yellow roses… According to the flowers meaning, yellow roses symbolize weakening of love, or jealousy.

As always, reviews pleez!! (No flames because Roy ish ded and consequently there's no one who will make them xD)


End file.
